Bartleby MontClair of Dresdin (TheIronJedi)
Bartleby is a wealthy aristocrat an Ex lover of Sonia the Hedgehog. Background Beginnings Bartleby grow up in a wealthy home in Mobotropolis. he was pamered and and spoiled by his parents how did it just to keep him busy. however it wasn't long before Robotnik would take over mobotropolis. however bartleby's family went untouched do to there wealth. when Bartleby grow up he was introduced to the rest of the houses and that was when he met Sonia. Sonia was nice to him and they get along well. it was at that time Sonia's foster mother and bartleby's parents got to talking. they decided to get them married some they could share in each others wealth and to stop Sonia's reckless behavior. Robotnik's Deal Later, after Sonia and Bartleby would get to know each other better Robotnik would begin to become more demanding of the Houses and started taxing them more. Bartleby's parents didn't like this and refused to pay them. do to this Robotnik would end up Roboticizing them, which left Bartleby there responsiblities. hating his new found responsibities Robotnik made a deal with him. if he spied on the Underground and got closer to Sonia to learn her secrets he'd lessen the bruden on him. not wanting the responsibilities he accepted. so from there on out he'd spy on Sonia when he talked to her. this happened for months until Sonic discovered what was going on and told about it. Sonia being furrious went to bartleby and yelled at him. Bartleby tried claming her by saying if he didn't do it he'd have to pay more taxxes. Sonia was discussed by this and broke up with him on the spot. After the Underground Bartleby would go back to Robotnik and tell him what happened. Robotnik being disapointed, but not willing to roboticize him do to his value said he was a failier and rised the taxxes on him. then Robotnik Said he had a replacment in order anyway and his usefulness was at in end. after this, Bartleby realized he failied and now he didn't have Sonia or low taxxes. he fell into a state of depression until Robotnik was defeated and his Empire fell apart. he rejosed in knowing now he could be free of the taxation. however, he lose a large amount of his parents wealth and he wasn't willing to get it back. so he stay less rich. later He'd met Zooey the Fox and would begin dating her. Friends *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Sleet (Thinks he's a ruffian) *Dingo (Thinks he's a brute) *Honey the Cat *Zooey the Fox Enemies *Sonia the Hedgehog (Ex. lover, but after he betrayed her she hated him) *Sonic the Hedgehog *Manic the Hedgehog Abilities *Money *nothing, he's a wimp. lol Relationships Sonia He met Sonia and a meeting of the houses. he instantly gained interest in her. and do to there parents arranging a relationship he spent a lot of time with her. later Robotnik said he needed to spy are her and he agreed. he'd spy for months, however Sonic would find out and Sonia told Bartleby off and they broke up. Zooey after his depression he went seraching for someone again to fill the void Sonia left. he'd eventually met Zooey and overtime got to really like her. Zooey liked him at first do to his Money. growing up in a poor household it was appealling to her, and after she got to now he she liked him just as much. Tails disaproved of this but Zooey didn't care what her mutant brother thought. Bartleby and Zooey would spend a lot of time together and Bartleby would eventually propous to her. Miscellaneous Type: Normal Affiliations: Eggman Empire Possessions: lots of money, Art Collection Category:TheIronJedi's Headcanons